


Conversations

by amuk



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Comedy, Community: 31_days, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always manages to find her, no matter where she might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 30. The person, who would rather be somewhere else

This is probably their tenth conversation this month. He finds her—somehow, even when she’s just come back from an assignment, even when she’s moved to the other side of town, he still manages to find her. At twelve o’clock sharp, he’ll appear at her door, mentioning a new restaurant that has opened or a new dish that’s been made before turning around and heading for it.

 

He expects her to follow after. She still doesn’t know why she does. It might have to do with that memory of train, of the black shadow and red lights crawling up the side. She doubts that, though, because beyond that initial recognition the first time, she barely matches that image with him.

 

“You should try the cake,” he starts. “Even you should be able to eat it all off.”

 

“You should learn more tact.”  And a few other things. The list is long sometimes.

 

She orders the cake anyways.

 

“I’ve thought of a new name.” He’s waving his knife this time as he speaks, almost jabbing it at times. “The name’s from an old acquaintance. I think it’ll fit nicely. Oh, but there are so many more interesting names out there.” He finishes with a little flourish before plopping the lasagne into his mouth. 

 

“You should just pick a name.” The cake is good, as expected, but she finds the steak better.

 

“A name must be picked carefully!” He points his fork at her, twirling it in front of her eyes before finally biting it. “It’s what you present yourself with. And the next time I propose, it will be what I’m offering.”

 

Sipping her wine slowly, she watches as he talks and eats at the same time. He still has no table manners but that’s one beast she’s not ready to fight yet.

 

She still has no clue why she’s here, across the table, listening to his animated voice. It’s become a habit and she doesn’t know if that’s a good thing.

 

He’s staring at her now. Raising an eyebrow, she’s interrupted before she can voice her question.

 

“Do you think of me as a human more now?”

 

It’s an unexpected question and she finishes swallowing before she considers it.

 

“More so.” For some reason, she’s reticent to admit yes.  That’s probably because sometimes he still says things that disturb or annoy her. He brings up stories about people he’s threatened or ideas he’s had and it’s up to her to mention how the ideas are a little stupid. She merely grimaces at the stories.

 

“Hmmm....” He pauses to consider it, rolling it over in his mind before smiling. “That’s good.”

 

She’s almost afraid to ask why.  She doesn’t need to when she finds the first present at her doorstep.


End file.
